The Kiss of Confession
by Princess Charming XD
Summary: Percy really wants to tell Annabeth Chase how he really feels. How would he survive the confession? What will turn out of it? A two-shot, people!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like my first ever Percy Jackson fic!

R&&R

Thanks!

NORMAL POV:

It was a normal and joyful night at Camp Half-Blood. Everybody was playing around, training and hanging out with friends. But the aura was making it hard for a demigod to hear their noises. It was the last day of summer in the camp, and tomorrow morning they would go back to their homes. Everybody was excited, except for... Percy Jackson.

You see, Percy was already planning for IT for days. He'd ask Grover some tips because he cannot believe Grover was with Juniper. That's why Percy wants to try to confess to her long-time, co-traveler in quests, and best friend, perhaps … first love… Annabeth Chase. This was his first time doing this that's why he's REALLY preparing for it.

PERCY'S POV:

"Hey Percy." Grover popped out of m window that night.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting up on my bed.

"Have you done it already?" Grover asked curiously.

I looked around the room and turned to Grover, "No."

Grover sighed. "Percy. You have to do it now or you're going to wait for another year and maybe SHE has a new… you know… interest?"

"I know!" I replied with a tint of red on my cheeks.

"So?" Grover said.

"I want to, but I can't." I confessed.

Grover grumbled and went inside my room. I tightened my hold onto the bed sheet.

"You gonna get your butt out there or I have to make you?" Grover warned.

I gulped, "Uh," I saw Grover's evil grin and I didn't make a second choice, "No, I'm fine!"

I swiftly jumped off my bed and ran to the beach side of Long Island.

"Good luck Percy!" Grover laughed.

When I reached the sandy seaside of Long Island, I got to my knees and started to breathe heavily. "Phew! That was close." I wiped the sweat on my forehead then I saw a figure seating on the sand. My jaw opened wide. Man, could I at least practice first? "Hey Seaweed Brain." The figure, that is ANNABETH CHASE turned to look at me. "Oh…uh, hi?" I made it sound like a question. "I mean, hi." I never felt this kind of way before when I'm around Wise Girl. I sat a little farther. "Something the matter?" she asked. I think she realized my being indifferent when she's around. I shook my head, "nothing." "Good." She smiled.

"So… are you excited?" she asked.

"Of what?"

"Tomorrow."

"…"

""You'll be going home?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh that." I replied.

"Percy."

"…"

"Percy!"

"What?" I was out of my mind that time. I was thinking of what would I do next.

"There is something wrong. I can see it." She said sadly.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" I promised. I have to say it now or I'm out of time.

She turned her head to the sea like something didn't happen then there was this big… I mean BIG moment of silence. I knew she was going to give me the silent treatment. I was about to say something when she stood up. "I got to go." She said with no tone. I sighed. "Wait." I stood up and blocked her way. "What?" she kind of yelled. "You know Percy if you're not going to tell me straight what's up then its fine." "No," was the word I said. "Huh?" "Why is this so hard?" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"Look." I said and held her hand. I saw her face turning red. "We've been travelling for three years now." "Then?" she interrupted. I glared at her and she mouthed, "Sorry, go on." "We have battled so many monsters and discovered prophecies TOGETHER." I emphasized 'together' so she can guess what I'm trying to say. "So… What's your point?" Annabeth asked a little relaxed now. I took a deep breath. Holy Poseidon, help me! "Percy?" Gods, what should I do now? "Percy!"


	2. Chapter 2

After that moment the scene turned quite awkward. Don't accuse me of this, I can't really say it! A sudden feeling came to me and there, it happened.

Annabeth's POV:

I didn't know why Percy was acting strangely lately but I think I can figure it out. After I shouted his name he suddenly kissed me! I wasn't that surprised because I had kissed him for good luck once or twice, but this feeling was…unbearable. I DON'T KNOW! My eyes opened wide when he held my hand so tight and he touched his lips to mine. As if he's trying to tell me something I'm longing to hear. I admit it, the moment I saw him I got struck by cupid. Well, I still had feelings for Luke but when I'm around with Seaweed Brain, it feels so…different.

Normal POV:

Their kiss didn't last long but it was the moment Percy and Annabeth was waiting for: The Kiss of Confession.

Percy's POV:

After some seconds, I gently let go of Annabeth's hand and ended the…err…kiss. I can feel my face burning! I saw Annabeth was still in shock. "Annabeth…I…I love you. It's been a while since I wanted to tell you this. Sorry for acting strange lately too. I just…" She held her index finger onto my lips to make me hush. "I get it, Seaweed Brain." She said while grinning. 'Wait that was it?" I protested. She laughed. She suddenly hugged me so tight that I can't breathe. "No, not at all Seaweed Brain! I'm like waiting for you to do this!" she said. "R-really?" I asked. "Duh, and…" she ended the hug. "I love you too Percy." She added. I didn't know why but I kind of smiled. We heard kids gathering in the Mess Hall. I didn't realized it was dinnertime already. "We better go now." She said and started walking. "Wait." I grabbed her wrist. "So…are…we…t-together or something?" What a nice question, Percy! She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Does that answer your question Seaweed Brain?" 'Yeah, Wise Girl." I said. "Now, c'mon! I'm sure Grover would be excited.." she said and winked. Together, we ran to the Mess Hall.

Done!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RICK RIORDAN'S ABSOLUTELY AWESOME PERY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. (But I hope I do..)


End file.
